Mixed reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real world physical environment. A see-through, head mounted display (HMD) device may be worn by a user to view the mixed imagery of real objects and virtual objects displayed in the user's field of view. A user may further interact with virtual objects, for example by performing hand, head or voice gestures to move the objects, alter their appearance or simply view them.
HMDs may be capable of providing a large amount of information on object in a real world environment to a wearer. In a real world environment, rendering all the available information associated with real world objects in an HMD results in a crowded display, making it difficult to understand one's physical environment.